Ouran High School Host Club Music Drabble
by wannabeyourarmyahgase
Summary: Just a random selection of songs set with the characters. They vary. Rated T for the chance of a language slip.
1. Hey Soul Sister

I own nothing pertaining to Ouran High School Host Club or the songs on my iPod that I used for these chapters.

Hey Soul Sister

Kyoya couldn't believe he was going along with one of Tamaki's schemes again. What the hell was he thinking? He watched as Harhui tried to teach their King the movements to the song. He bit back a smile, what Tama made up in charm, he lacked in rythem. He was good at ballroom dancing, but not anything roughly related to pop culture. In Tama's defese though, Renge was a hard teacher. Which was probably why he went to Harhui for help.

"Kyo-chan, aren't you going to learn the dance too?" Huni asked him, cluthing his Usa-chan close.

"I already know the moves. They're relatively simple." Kyoya said, smiling at the boy. "I suppose I better go help Tamaki before Harhui kills him."

Harhui was more then happy to turn over teaching the Host King to Kyoya. "Come on, Tama, it's easy." he said. "I even learned."

"I'm better at waltzing." Tamaki said, dramatically, throwing his hands over his face. "My long limbs are better suited for it."

"I'm taller then you." Kyoya said, "Damn, idiot."

Without thinking, he stood behind Tamaki and but his hands on his friend's hips and helped him move them to the music.

"See, you got it." Kyoya said, smiling as Tamaki added his own flair to the movements. "But remember, we have to move as one." He did the moves next to his friend, still smiling.

"Tonight..." the final note hit, and both boys stood still.

"Not bad." Kyoya said. "Now don't forget."

A.N: So the version of this song I used is by the Dalton Academy Warblers. I can't help myself, they're all pretty boys.


	2. Everyday

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Ouran High School Host club or the songs that you should listen to when reading the chapters. This one is Everyday by Rascal Flatts.

Harhui watched as her friends moved about the club room easily flirting with the club patrons. It had been a year since she had joined the Host Club and everyday she was surprised when she learned something new about her friends. She'd never forget the day that Huni-sempai came over to her, crying his eyes out. He had gotten in a fight with Mori and needed a friend to talk to. She had never seen him so upset and was surprised when she learned that he had a darker side to him then he let on. Sometimes he thought about taking his life. His brother hated him and all he had was his martial arts, his stuffed bunny and his cousin, Mori. So when one of those things got to him, he would just sink into a depression too deep for any of them to fathom.

"But..." he said, leaning his head onto her shoulder. "Everyday you save my life."

Harhui smiled at her friend and wrapped her arms around him, dropping to her knees. "I'm glad." she said, wiping the small boy's eyes. "I've noticed since I met you, I've noticed when things are cute and when something looks sweet that I automatically think of you."

Huni smiled a bit. "Hey, Haru-chan? Do you ever sink as low as I do?"

"Sometimes. The days I really miss my mom are those days or when I think about how hard it's going to be for me to become a lawyer. But...then I remember her smile and how hard she worked and then I know I can do it. One day, you're brother will understand you better."

Huni-sempai's eyes filled with tears again as he threw himself at Harhui. "I love you, Haru-chan! You're the sister I always wanted!"

She calmed the boy down again and sat with him the remainder of the day at the club. "Haru-chan?"

"Yeah?"

"What's the first thing you're gonna do as a lawyer?"

"Blackmail the Shadow King for blackmailing me!"


	3. I Have a Dream

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Ouran High School Host Club or the music that you should listen to while reading the chapters. This one is "I Have a Dream" from Mamma Mia!

Hikaru had a secret. One that not even his twin knew. He loved to sing. The way the lyrics matched the melody, it made his heart soar. He wanted to pursue that dream; not take over the family business like his parents wanted him too. But he couldn't tell anyone. How could he? They all expected different things for him, even though Kaoru was the elder of the two. Kaoru was set to take over their mother's fashion line and Hika was set to take over his father's end of the business...he didn't really know what that was. He never paid attention when his father would talk about it.

One day, he was singing to himself when no one was around...or so he thought. He had his eyes closed as he sang, dreaming of what it would be like to be a singer and everyone loved his music. When he was finished, he jumped when he heard someone applauding. It was one of the club patrons.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to intrude."

"No...I'm glad someone heard me." he said. "No one else ever will."

"Why not?" she asked, folding her arms behind her back. "You have a lovely voice."

"According to my parents, when I brought it up one day: 'Don't be silly. You would fail as a singer. It's not the Hitachiin way.'" he sighed, leaning against the pillar. "Honestly, half the time, I don't realize I do it."

"Neither do I." she said, smiling and looking at her feet. "My parent's have a similar belief...but whenever I hear music or sing...It's like the angels are trying to tell the world that they're there. But in disguise."

Hikaru looked at her. "You're right..."

"One day, when I'm done with school...I'm going to run off...I have my own private savings for it...I'm going to leave this place and live out my dream." She said, clenching her fists excitedly.

"Take me with you..." Hikaru said after she was done.

She smiled. "Deal!"


	4. Everything Else

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Ouran High School Host Club or the music that you should listen to while reading the chapters. This one is "Everything Else" from Next to Normal

Tamaki's hands flew gracefully over the Baby Grand piano, losing himself in the Mozart piece he had mastered years before. He had another fight with his grandmother. After he had left Eclair to stay in Japan with his friends, she had put more pressure on him to be worthy of the company. So he would relax and let everything fade with the music. As he played, he realized how sporadic the music was at certain points as his fingers moved. "Crazy guy." He said to no one, with a smile.

He had learned this piece when he was a child...It used to make his mother smile. So he'd play and play till his fingers were sore from hitting the keys too hard. It was the only connection he had to her...everything else went away.

Losing himself in the music, Tamaki didn't notice that the club was watching him in the shadows, as he stared dead at the wall. He let his mind wander. Did he even want to take over the company. His grandmother didn't want him to...didn't want him. She hoped that he would forget his friends, forget the Host Club and as she put it "grow up". He didn't want any of that. He wanted to spend his days playing the piano...making people smile. True, he was a little scatter brained but his heart was always in the right place. Wasn't it.

"Let it fade." he whispered, the song coming to an end.


End file.
